Loving Lily It's Complicated
by MissyBlackk
Summary: Follow the Marauders and Lily through their Hogwarts years as they pull pranks on each other... my first fanfic, jsut a bit of fun, ITS HOLIDAYS! also there is a bit of secret love going on.. ohhh, as i said first fanfic, be nice! bad summary, i know...
1. Chicken

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, except Kayla, shes mine..._**

**A/N: heyhey peoples, well umm this is my first fanfic, and well i dont normally write stories so this is like a first for me. So dont be too mean, umm it might start out a bit boring but i promise you it will get better (if i keep writing) i have a few ideas...i jsut got to start it up first.**

_ok so the story starts in their second year at Hogwarts_

"Ok guys" James whispered whilst peaking out of the door of the great hall "Everything ready for "Prank-that-will-make-snape-look-like-the-chicken-which-is-he-really-is-and-in-the-process-win-lily-over?"

"YES!" exclaimed Sirius excitedly

"shhh Sirius" said James, holding his finger up to his mouth "We don't want anyone to know we are here"

"Is Lily there?" asked Sirius "Remember we want her to see it is you who is pulling this prank"

"Well who else would it be?" asked Remus who was standing over to a side reading his book "we are the only group who actually pulls pranks in this school"

"yes, yes, Lily is there she is talking to Kayla, she will have a clear view" said James with a smirk across his face "And she will defiantly want to go out with me once she sees this!"

"ok, here he comes!"

The marauders backed up, not including Peter who was indulging in some chicken.

"EEEEKKKK!"

The whole of the great hall turned to see a human shaped chicken flapping around its arms and screaming.

"OH MY GOD! Lily are you ok?!" exclaimed lily's friend Kayla

"STUPID MARAUDERS!!!!!" screamed Lily at the top of her lungs "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU JAMES POTTER!!!"

Sirius was on the floor, crying with laughter, James was red in the face not knowing whether to cry or laugh, Remus just stood there giving Sirius an evil glare, and Peter was oblivious to anything that had just happened was still happily indulging in dinner.

"Oh My God! I am so sorry Lily, it wasn't meant to happen to you" said an exasperated James

"Well it did, didn't it Potter, and you are the one to blame! Just go away! I never want to see you again!" Lily had to yell over the roaring laughter of the great hall. She was on the virge of tears now.

"I cant believe you did that Potter!" screamed Kayla whilst running out of the great hall after Lily.

"Shutup Sirius!" James yelled while hitting him in the head with the bucket that contained the feathers and slime which had just been poured over Lily.

"B-But, T-that was s-so funny! I-it w-was meant t-to pour o-over S-snape!!" Sirius said whilst holding his head where James had just hit and gasping for air because he had been laughing so hard.

James went and slumped down next to Remus who had his head back in his book

"Told you so" Remus muttered

"Shutup Remus"

"SHE WILL NEVER WANT YOU NOW!" yelled Peter, just realising what had just happened, though he said it through a mouthful of chicken so it came out more like

"FE FELL FEVA FONT FO FOW!"

"Arrgh!" roared James as he too ran out of the great hall.

"I-i c-cant b-belive HIM!" stammered a crying Lily,

"They are all jerks" said Kayla in a soothing voice

"A-and t-to t-think I a-actually was s-starting t-to like j-james p-potter!" Muttered Lily before bursting into more hysterics

Kayla had performed a spell on Lily which cleaned up the feathers and slime that had covered her seconds before.

"I WAS EMBARRASSED INFRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" screamed Lily "THE WHOLE BLOODY SCHOOL SAW!"

"Oh, Lily," said Kayla before pulling her into a tight hug "just think, it was in front of the who school, at meal time-"

"-that doesn't make me feel any better" muttered Lily

"let me finish, that was in front of the whole school at meal time, and at meal time the teachers are there, James and the marauders are going to get punished by Professor McGonigal, like really badly punished."

Lily let out a small laugh at that thought. "But they must have known that the teachers were going to see them pull that prank?"

"My guess is that it was Sirius' plan" said Kayla slightly laughing at this "they are so dumb"

Lily and Kayla sat there the rest of the night laughing at the stupid marauders, and how much Lily's new enemy, James was going to suffer.

"Wait a second Lily" said Kayla wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes "Did you say you were starting to like James Potter?"

"Umm, well," Lily thought about this hard, was she actually starting to like James Potter? "Yeah, I was, like he's sort of cute, and he's really popular and–"

"-and he likes you" Kayla butted in.

"Yeah, but, oh I don't know Kayls, I really don't know, but one thing for sure, I do not like him anymore. It's War!"

**A/N: well? how did you like it? As i said its my first fanfic and i dont normally write stories cause i never usually have ideas to write stories about, but i had like a major brain explosion which resulted in this idea, and for peoples who dont know my idea, it's going to be about the pranks james and lily pull on each other, secretly trying to win over each others love...**


	2. SHUTUP SIRIUS!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except for Kayla, I made her up…**_

"I HATE YOU SIRIUS! U BLOODY IDIOT! U RUINED ANY CHANCE I HAD WITH LILY! ARRGH! I HATE YOU!"

"Geez, you must be mad, you aren't calling me Padfoot you are actually calling me by my first name!"

Remus shot an evil glare at Sirius.

"Well, calm down mate, I'm sorry, see there I said it I'M. SORRY. But just to get one thing straight you never had any chance with Lily and any – ouch! What was that for Mooney?" Yelled a startled Sirius, who was still in hysterics over the 'incident' that happened at dinner.

"Sirius you got to learn when to shut your mouth"

"my mouth never shuts, its like a little motor that goes on and on almost like one of those things, what are they cal- OUCH! Stop hitting me with that blooming book!"

Remus or as his fellow marauders called him, Mooney, just rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

"SIRIUS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! IF YOU DIDN'T TELL ME TO DO THAT PRANK I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THOUGHT OF THE STUPID PRANK ANYWAY, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID THAT IF LILY SAW ME TO THE BLOODY PRANK SHE WOULD INSTANTLY FALL FOR ME! I DON'T KNOW WHY I LISTENED TO YOU I NEVER DO! I HATE YOU! I HA- "

Remus had just put a silencing charm on James. Although James didn't realise this, he was still running around their dorm waving his arms, yelling the words 'I HATE YOU' except no sound was coming out.

Seeing James running around the dorm completely oblivious to the charm that had been put on him just made Sirius laugh even harder.

"OI! PADFOOT! SHUT UP! yelled a very frustrated and now angry Remus, "YOU DO KNOW THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND JAMES IS GETTING THE BLAME FOR IT?"

"Yeah! That's what makes it even more funny! – OUCH! STOP BLOOMING HITTING ME!"

There was a knock at their dorm door,

"I'll get it" muttered Remus, knowing that neither Padfoot nor Prongs had heard the knock.

Remus opened the door to find the Gryffindor 5th year, Jack Springton.

"umm, hey Remus? That's your name right?"

Remus nodded

"Yes, well as a Gryffindor prefect I have been sent…" Jack trailed off.

Remus followed Jacks gaze over his shoulder to find Sirius on the floor laughing and James running around flapping his hands and yelling, without sound.

_God that would look strange_ thought Remus

"Sorry? Why did you say you were here?" asked Remus trying to Jacks attention of the hysterically silent James, and the hysterically loud Sirius.

"oh right" said Jack, it looked like a light had just gone on his head as he snapped out of his staring and back to Remus' gaze Jack straightened himself up, fixed his prefect badge and said very proudly "As your Gryffindor prefect, Mr McGonigal as his informed me to inform you that You, James, Sirius and Peter are to be in her office in the next…10 minutes"

"oh, well thankyou for that Jack. We will be there soon." Remus said as he shut the dorm door in Jack's face.

Just as Jack turned around and was about to walk away he heard Remus yell at the top of his lungs "SHUT UP YOU TWO! WE HAVE TO GO TO MRS MCGONIGAL'S OFFICE NOW! AND SIRIUS I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING NOW I WILL TURN YOUR HAIR PINK!"

Sirius stopped.

James, Remus and Sirius made their way to McGonigal's office but made a slight detour to the kitchen to get Peter.

As they paced the school's corridors,

-Sirius was stroking his hair, talking to himself, saying something like, _it's ok, I wont let any one turn you pink. _

_-_James was walking as far away from Sirius as he possibly could but kept giving evil glares in Sirius' direction

-Peter was scoffing down a bit of cake he managed to get from the kitchen

-And Remus marched ahead of them all, angry and frustrated as hell.

"Boys I see you have managed to come here on time, well done."

Said Professor McGonigal as they entered her office "well please sit down" she said pointing towards four chairs on the other side of her desk. The Marauders sat. "Well I assume you know why you are here" the Professor said while taking off her glasses and looking at Peter, his face was covered in cake crumbs and icing.

"I'm sorry Professor, I will never do it again!" exclaimed Peter, whilst falling onto his knees onto the floor.

"So it was you Peter was it?" said Professor McGonigal although she wasn't staring at him, she was staring straight at James. "I heard that James was involved in this shall we call 'incident' too"

"No Professor it was all me, I am very sorry."

"Get off your knees and sit back down on the chair Pettigrew" snapped McGonigal

"Sorry Professor"

"Ok, Pettigrew if you want to take the blame, I guess there is no proof who exactly did it. I'll see you in detention for the rest of the week."

"Yes Professor"

"Well boys" continued the Professor "Off you go, to bed now"

As they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower,

"Thanks Pete for taking the blame mate that was really good of you" Said Sirius whilst slapping Peter on the back.

"Well you guys didn't do anything wrong." Said Peter while pulling out all of the biscuits he had in his pocket and placing them in the near by trash can

"What are you talking about Peter? It was all Sirius and James" said a now not so angry but very confused Remus. James, Sirius and Remus all stared at Peter waiting for his answer.

"Why should they take the blame for something they didn't do?" sighed Peter "They haven't been stealing food from the kitchen."

**A/N: ohh Peter isn't he dumb, oh well, I might not include Peter a lot in my stories cause I don't like him, he turned James and Lily in, so I don't like him. Umm this chapter had no real meaning, it wa jsut sort of there as like an 'in between' chapter if that makes sense.**

**Umm, please do that review thing, tell me what you think, as I said, and I will repeat myself for the sake of it, I don't usually write stories.. so yes tell me what you think, and don't be too mean! Cause I'm just writing it as a holiday activity thing. Oh, wow, I have written a lot in this authors note, haha, well I will stop now so I don't bore you, but I would be very surprised and proud that you have managed to read this far, damn there I go again, blabbing on, oh geez, bye!**


	3. Itching Powder, and Colourful Hair,

_**Disclaimer: I dont own anyone, or anything, except Kayla, my brillaint mind came up with her...**_

"ok, you ready?" asked Lily

"yep all set" said Kayla , with an evil smile on her face. It was Sunday, no classes, and we didn't have to wear our house robes or anything, simple free dress. Kayla looked stunning in just jeans, a white singlet with an army green jacket over the top, her golden blonde hair flowed down her back just stopping at her hips.

"You look so evil when you do that smile" Lily said laughing

"Well you look evil doing what you are doing." Actually Lily did look quite evil, She and Kayla were in the Marauders dormitory and Lily was standing over James' bed and covering it in itching powder. Oh so evil.

Lily let out an evil laugh as she was pouring the powder onto his bed, just to add effect.

Kayla fell to the floor laughing,

"Ok, Kayls we should get out of here, they will be back from tormenting Snape any second now."

"Rightio, is everything in place?"

"I think so, we got the itching powder in James' bed and we've got Sirius' towel charmed to change his hair colour"

, Lily I let out another evil laugh'_this is so fu__n'_ She thought.

Once Lily and Kayla got back to the common room without being seen they ran up to their dorm and crashed onto Lily's bed and started laughing.

"Remus do you think Lily will forgive me?" asked James, the Marauders were walking back from the Owlery where they had just tormented Snape by covering him in Owl poo.

"I don't know Prongs, though I think for there to even be a chance of her forgiving you, you need to apologise first."

"Ok I will apologise to her at dinner, but first I have to go back to our dorm and get cleaned up."

"I'll come to!" Yelled Sirius after him

As Lily and Kayla entered the Great Hall for dinner they noticed a rainbow headed boy sitting at the Gryffindor Table, Lily and Kayla exchanged cheeky glances and skipped over and sat next to Sirius who was happily chatting with a giggling Remus.

"Hey Sirius!" Lily and Kayla chimed in unison with big grins on their face

"Your hair is looking extra, umm… what should we say, _Bright_ today."

"Why thankyou Kayla" replied Sirius "I am glad someone appreciates my beautiful black hair"

Kayla fell to the ground laughing, Remus met her under the table.

"Was this you're doing?" Remus asked with a wide smile on his face

Kayla nodded not being able to talk because she was laughing so hard

James also joined them under the table.

"He is totally oblivious that his hair is rainbow!!" said James while covering his mouth trying not to laugh.

Back above the table.

"I think everyone else is finally noticing my gorgeous hair" said a now very pleased Sirius looking around at everyone else in the great hall some were staring at him in awe.

"Well yes Sirius, you hair is defiantly different today, did you use a different shampoo or something?" said Lily desperately trying not to laugh

"No, I did nothing different; I just think the school has finally come to terms about how gorgeous my hair actually is."

"Yes, they must of, of course _I _knew the potential your hair had all along."

They lasted the whole dinner without Sirius noticing anything.

When dinner was over everyone made their way back to their respected towers, people giving Sirius comments as they passed.

Kayla and I walked with the Marauders, then, when we arrived in the common room we all sat down on the sofas.

"I am really sorry Lily about that prank, it was meant for Snape." Said James when they all sat down.

"oh, don't worry about it James." Lily replied, Kayla and Lily exchanged evil glances before turning back to James.

"So…..will you go out with me?" asked James quickly

"I never said I forgave you, I just said don't worry about it."

"Oh, so that's a no." he said, you could hear the disappointment in his voice

"I am going to go to bed" said Sirius, breaking the silence "I am sick of people looking at my gorgeous hair all the time."

"Ok Sirius, Goodnight." Said Kayla, with a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah, we will be up soon," Said Remus, pulling James back from following Sirius.

"Finally people have realised true beauty" said Sirius whilst running his hands through his hair before marching up the stairs.

"3, 2…" Said Remus, smiling

"What are you counting?" asked James

"1 –"

"- AAAAHHHHHHH MY GORGEOUS HAIR, IT LOOKS LIKE A BLOODY RAINBOW!"

Everyone in the common room was laughing when Sirius came back down stairs this time with his towel wrapped around his head.

"I wouldn't put that towel on your head." Said Kayla while laughing

"Yeah, Sirius, that towel is what changed your hair in the first place!" Lily finished the sentence for her

Sirius ripped the towel off his head, this time his hair was fluro pink and with green splotches. Everyone in the common room laughed harder. Sirius turned to see his reflection in a near by window. He turned around again to face Lily, Kayla and the other marauders,

"Which one of you did this!" Sirius was trembling now

But everyone was laughing so hard that no one answered. Sirius, still trembling, ran up to his dorm.

"I'm going to go to bed" said Kayla eventually, gasping for air,

"I'm coming too, Kayls" replied Lily

They made their way up to their dorm still giggling.

"I don't think I have ever laughed so hard!" exclaimed Lily as they crashed on Kayla's bed.

"Oh, and the look on his face! Priceless! Just imagine James-" Kayla burst out laughing again at the thought of the itching powder and James.

The next morning Lily and Kayla raced down the Great Hall. They arrived just before the Marauders entered.

"Good Morning Star-shines" yelled Lily waving a hand at the Marauders

"Nice hat." Said Kayla smirking when Sirius sat down next to her.

Sirius didn't even look at her, he just grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth.

"Oh, didn't have a good nights sleep James?" asked Lily teasingly

"No, he didn't he was rolling around all night scratching, and now he's covered in these red blotches." Remus answered for James

"Shut up Remus" hissed James

"oh yes, I can see the blotches, I wonder what they are from." Lily said

"Hmm, yes I wonder." Answered Kayla

"It was you two!" Shouted James

"Well done Sherlock" Replied Lily

"Just a little pay back for making my friend here look like a chicken" said Kayla patting Lily on the back.

"So- so did you turn my hair rainbow as well?!" asked Sirius who had now neglected the piece of toast he was so interested in before and started staring at Lily and Kayla very inquisitively.

Lily and Kayla just smiled,

"So it was! I knew it!"

"No you didn't" Said Kayla

"I had my suspicions"

"oh right, well whatever you say" said Kayla, trying to hold in a laugh, she had just noticed a bit of pink and green hair sticking out from under his Sirius' hat. Sirius saw what she was looking at and quickly tucked it back in.

"Well I am going to get you Evans and- and- what is your last name Kayla?" said Sirius while trying to place in the bit of green hair which fell out when he was putting in the other bits of hair before.

Kayla laughed and replied "Swindle"

"I am going to get you Evans and Swindle" said Sirius trying to give the sentence a bit of meaning, but after stuffing it up last time it was so much less dramatic.

**A/N: hmm, Sirius is a bit slow, jsut a bit. Umm, well can you please do the reviewy thing, that would be nice. yeah well, dont be to mean, this is jsut a holiday boredom buster, so i am jsut having fun writing this, its nothign special. **

**the artful fox is nice. i like the artful fox cause the artful fox reviewed me, and if you review me you will be nice too. :)**


	4. Unexpected Kisses

**_ Disclaimer: Everything, except Kayla, are the amazing creations of JK Rowling._**

**A/N: I'm pretty sure THE ARTFUL FOX, PURTYINPINK71121, WISHFUL WINGS13 and MOONLIGHT HONEYSUCKLE are great reviewers, if ya wanna be a great reviewer too all ya have to do is review! _hehe it ryhmes._**

_This chapter is based 4 years later and they are in their last year. The first few chapters were just to give you an idea of how everything started. So now its year 6 at Hogwarts. _

_So in the second year Lily got covered in slime and feathers, then Lily and her best friend Kayla got payback by playing a prank on Sirius and James. James and Sirius decided to play a prank on Lily and Kayla for playing a prank on them, and then Kayla and Lily played a prank on James and Sirius for playing a prank on them and it has been going on like that for the past 4 years, though something happened to Kayla and Sirius, Kayla was in the Marauders dorm covering Sirius' bed in glue and glitter when Sirius walked in on her. She was caught in the act, caught red handed, caught - you get the picture. So, what happens next?_

"Umm, Hi Sirius?" exclaimed Kayla,_ I'm dead_ she thought, there she was a bottle of glue in one hand, a bottle of glitter in the other, and she was covering Sirius' bed in both.

Sirius started walking towards her.

"Uh, umm, well, isn't this awkward" said Kayla, unsure of what to do.

Sirius kept walking closer, his eyes dead straight on Kayla, with no expression on his face.

"oh, umm, well, you could at least say something." Kayla showed an unsure smile. SHE WAS DEAD!

Sirius kept walking until he was about 5 centimetres away from Kayla. Then he just stared at her, his expression softened, almost to a smile.

"Oh, so we are all good." Said Kayla with a sigh of relief she was expecting his to spit on her or something. "Well, that's good I could of swore-" Kayla stopped mid sentence. Why you may ask? Well because Sirius was kissing her. SIRIUS BLACK WAS KISSING KAYLA SWINDLE, sworn enemies since the 2nd grade.

Kayla pulled away, "What the hell Black!" she exclaimed. But Sirius just moved forward again, his lips touching hers.

_'this is sort of nice'_ Kayla thought and kissed back,

"oh no, cheese and crackers, where is Sirius!" Lily was in charge of keeping Sirius and James distracted in the court yard while Kayla made Sirius and James' bed sticky and sparkley. "James where is that moron friend of yours!" Lily said while hitting James over the head with her potions book

"Ouch! you could have tapped me on the shoulder or something. I think he went to get his potions book for the next class." It was free period, they had jsut finished defence against the dark arts and were going over some notes for the test they had on friday. Although Lily had got a bit caught up in copying down Sirius' notes she didn't notice him leave.

"Crumbs" She said "I'll be back!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran back inside ot try and get Sirius before he made it to his dorm.

"Crumbling cheese and crackers, Kayla is probably been caught." Lily made it to the common room without seeing Sirius anywhere, "Dam it Kayla is so dead" Lily tip-toed up the stairs and to the Marauders dorm, she stopped outside listening for any yelling though she didn't hear any. She inched open the Marauders dorm's door,

Lily gasped.

She closed the door as quietly as she could, and ran all the way back to the courtyard laughing.

who would have thought.

As she ran out into the court yard she spotted James flirting with some fifth grader "JAMES JAMES! BLOODY HELL JAMES LOOK AT ME!"

"what the hell Lily, I almost got a date for friday night"

"Almost" Lily smirked. "You will never believe what I just saw!"

"Umm, I am sure I wont" James said sarcastically,

"No seriously, Kayla and Sirius MAKING OUT!"

"I dont believe you." Said James very sure of himself "this is probably one of your pranks: you loured Sirius away some how, then you come back and say they are making out trying to get me to go and see them and then when I walk in the door something will happen. like there will be an electric shock thing on the door knob, or a bucket of something will fall on my head or-"

"Shutup James. Just follow me"

He followed.

When they arrived outside the marauders dorm, James inched open the door as quietly as he could. Then he covered his mouth to try and stop laughing outloud.

Lily tugged on his shirt to tell him, 'lets go' and they ran all the way back to the courtyard.

"Shit Lily your not lying" yelled James to Lily behind him because he had beat her back to the courtyard

"haha you swore" said Lily still running "OUCH!"

"Oh my God, Lily are you ok?" Said James looking rathered worried.

"Yeah i'm fine, I just tripped."

James knelt down next to her to help her up, but something happened, he was just staring at her

_dont you even think about kssing me_ Lily thought. His face was moving closer to hers _God he can be such an idiot, his best friend kisses someone so he has to_ He kept moving closer.

"You've got snot hanging out of your nose" Lily said

He backed away.

_Idiot_ she thought.

**A/N: muhahaha, I wonder when Lily and James are going to fall in love and get married and live happily ever after? Cause they are far from it now. Well I am not good at cliffhangers so don't expect any. hehe. umm, PURTYINPINK71121, THE ARTFUL FOX, WISHFUL WINGS13 and MOONLIGHT HONEYSUCKLE are da bomb! cause the review me.**

**Yeah well stay tuned for another installment of LOVING LILY ITS COMPLICATED, (hell yes it is.)**


	5. Secrets Spilled

_**Disclaimer: James and Lily sitting in a tree, J-K-OWNS-THEM-COM-PLETE-LY. and she owns everyone else, except Kayla, cause she's mine! ALL MINE! MUAHAHA! (that funky little rhyme was from RefinedOrderlySincereElegant's story RonHermione Drabbles. isn't it jsut funky...?!)**_

**A****/N:**** hey peoples, umm sorry about the grade/ year mix up thingy, whenever you read the word grade, replace it with the word year in your mind... these reviewers are great: WISHFULSINGS13, DRAGONSGORGEOUS07 and PURTYINPINK71121! well, be a great reviewer!**

Later that night, Lily and Kayla were sitting on Kayla's bed eating some chocolate they stole from the kitchen.

"Soo, Kayla, lets talk about something." Said Lily half way through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Ok sure, what do you want to talk about?" asked Kayla before stuffing another piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Oh, I don't know, you can pick the topic, maybe there's something you want to tell me?"

"Umm, well, there is something I am meant to tell you."

"yes?" said lily quickly

"umm, Amanda told me to tell you that the 'book is dead' ?"

"Oh, right, that's not important. Anything else you want to say?"

"Umm, no, how about you pick the topic."

"Ok, well, I was walking down the hallway after Defence Against the Dark Arts and I saw Alice and Frank _kissing _and I was like, that's weird why are they _kissing, _and then I walked along a bit further and I saw Mel and Jack _kissing_ and I was like this must be a _kissing_ free period because everyone seemed to be _kissing_ after Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Kaylas face went red

"How did you find out?"

"I have my sources!"

"What? No, Sirius promised that he wouldn't say anything until I said he could, that bas-"

"no, no, no Kayla, Sirius didn't say anything, you see I sort of walked in on you, but you didn't see me –thank God- and well, yeah I walked in on you because I lost Sirius because you know how I was meant to keep him distracted while you made his bed sparkly and sticky and, well, sorry."

"oh."

"yeah." Lily smiled at this, just the thought, it was funny. "Oh and you will never believe, James tried to kiss me after he saw you and Sirius."

"JAMES SAW TOO! DID YOU HAVE A WHOLE BLOODY CIRCUS AUDIENCE WATCHING?"

"umm, I am really sorry, it was only James no one else saw." Said Lily now looking down at her feet, she hated it when Kayla yelled.

"Sorry Lils, I didn't mean to yell like that, this is just– James tried to kiss you?"

"Yeah, he's such an idiot, he saw his best friend kiss so he's like 'now I need to kiss someone'"

"So he _tried _but he didn't actually kiss you?"

"Nope, I told him he had snot hanging out of his nose."

Kayla laughed at this.

"You like him, you like him" Sung Kayla in an annoying little girlish tone

"What the hell? No I don't! Anyway I would have kissed him if I liked him."

"Nope you definitely like him. I know you too well Lily, you like him!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"aha what ever you say Lils, you like him, you like him so much that you hate him, that you pull all of these pranks on him just to get his attention, have you ever heard the story of the boy who threw stones?"

"umm, no?"

"Ok, well this story is a really long one so I will shorten it. Ok, so there was this boy and he really liked this girl, he liked her so much he didn't know what to do around her, so he acted all tough, and he would throw stones at her.

See you are the female version of the boy who threw stones."

"I am nothing like stone boy!"

"You like him, you like him!" she sung again

"Oh, dam it Kayla what if I do?"

"Good Night Lils"

"HELP ME!"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"KAYLAAAA!"

"…"

"Sirius' got a girlfriend! Sirius' got a girl friend!" chanted James as they entered the safety of their dorm.

"What? No I don't! Where would you get that idea?" Said Sirius as she slumped down on his bed

"I saw you kissing her"

"Oh."

"Was it good?"

"What? Why the hell would you ask that?"

"Just wondering"

"You've never kissed a girl before have you?"

"I sure have!" retorted James

"Name one!"

"Umm,"

"James has never kissed a girl before! James has never kissed a girl before!" Chanted Sirius

"I want my first kiss to be Lily"

"awww, that's so cute."

"Shut up Sirius!' Yelled James whilst throwing a pillow at him. "I tried to kiss her today"

"You _tried_?"

"She said I had snot hanging out of my nose."

Sirius fell of the bed laughing

"I DIDN'T THOUGH!"

"Whoa, mate she mustn't like you at all if tried to embarrass you like that at your most vulnerable moment"

"That is the most mature and meanest thing you have ever said."

"Just wait, let me write it down."

"Sirius, you dork." Said James forcing a smile although he felt like he could never smile again.

"Look, Prongs, mate, you've got to move on, you can't dwell on Lily your whole life, move on, kiss a few girls, don't let Lily put you down like this, obviously she isn't for you."

"Shit, Sirius, stop sounding so mature, you are scaring me."

"Let me write that one down too."

**A/N: umm, well yeah, so secrets have been spilt, Kayla and Sirius' relationship is out, Lily like James, FINALLY! and James has never kissed a girl...So I love everyone who reviews me, they are great (noticed i've moved from NICE to GREAT) if you have another word I can use besides nice and great please tell me, by reviewing! hehe.**


	6. One Year Later

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except for Kayla and new character which I will introduce in this chapter (ooohhh the suspense, it's too much to bare!) who will the new character be? Ohh la la la. _

**A/N: I, MissyBlackk didn't write this chapter on my own. Moonlight Honeysuckle (Who is also mentioned in my profile) helped me MUHAHA. Anyway, if you like the way it is written, you should go read her stories, but I mainly recommend past crush, future love. Although it's almost finished she has a new one on the way( haha that sounds like I'm talking about a baby not a story) well any way the baby, ooops the STORY, is called A Parisian Romance, soon to be released. dun dun daaa!**

**Oh yeah, a bit of the story gets a bit, well, how should we say, fluffy!? So just be warned…**

**Excuse spelling errors...**

**_ONE YEAR LATER_**

"Ok, so I like him. Big DEAL!" Lily exclaimed as she sat down next to Kayla at breakfast.

"Like who?" Kayla asked

"JAMES!"

"ohhh, right, it took you one year to come to that conclusion?"

"You like James?" Asked Sirius who was sitting next to Kayla. Kayla and Sirius were still going out, Lily was surprised how well this relationship was going she thought they would have broken up as soon as they got together.

"duh!"

"Oh, well, I think there is something I should tell you then –"

"Ewww!" screamed Lily. She took the top off the bagel and found maggots swimming around in the butter.

"That's disgusting Lily!" Kayla stated with a look of disgust on her face. Lily stood up and backed away from the 'evil bagel'. But when she backed away she bumped into a passing James.

"Oh I'm really sorry." '_Oh no its James' _she thought "I'm REALLY REALLY sorry" (**A/N: its meant to be non sarcastic) **

"Watch where you're going Evans." James said in a harsh voice

'I said I'm sorry."

She watched him walk away down the Gryffindor table and sit next to Lyndsay Threwman a 5th year **(A/N: muhahaha I didn't say grade!)**

"That's his new boyfriend. Oh, I mean girlfriend I was trying to tell you about before, but you seemed to have found my bagel. She has so many muscles like a guy it's not funny. She's a bloody Iron MAN." Said Sirius

Lily quickly sat back down next to Kayla pushing the 'evil bagel' off the table. The 'evil bagel' slid all the way along the floor underneath the Gryffindor table and came to rest at James' feet.

"HES GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Boyfriend" Sirius butted in

"Haha, the 'evil bagel' is under his foot!" Said Kayla clapping her hands

"Boyfriend. Oh right your still talking about bagels…" assumed Sirius

"HES GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Boyfriend!" chimed Sirius

"Haha he's going to step on it!" exclaimed Kayla excitedly

"SHUTUP ABOUT THE BLOODY BAGEL KAYLA, HE- HAS- GOT- A- G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D!"

"Oh." Kayla

"Boyfriend" chimed Sirius one last time

"Yes oh, whatever. Why does this always happen to me! I hate a guy who likes me. Then, I start too actually LIKE him; he goes off and gets himself a younger, blonder girlfriend!"

"Well it is a year later." Reminded Kayla

Lily whimpered and hit her head on the table. Or so she thought…

Sirius burst out laughing, Kayla punched him in the arm

"Lily, you know you just dunked your head in a bowl or porridge don't you," Kayla pointed out and Lily groaned.

"Great, and on top of that, I have porridge all in my hair and I won't get out of the Great Hall with out being seen, and I won't have time to wash it off before Ancient Runes!" she wailed and put her head to rest in the now empty porridge bowl as it was all now in her hair.

"Lils, relax. Here 'Scourgify!" shouted Kayla, who was getting caught up in the moment, and had now made everyone at the table stare at Lily's transformation from 'Dirty, Porridge Head Girl with Issues' to 'Clean, Smart Gryffindor who is over Dramatic and has Issues'.

Perfect.

"Ok, Lily, give the guy some slack. You rejected him when he tried to kiss you under the influence of euphoria. Last year, I might add, You told him he had snot coming out of his nose for God's sake. And you wonder WHY he moved on. Gees girl, when a guy pours out his heart to a girl, you don't reject him that harshly!" Said Sirius, _I need to write that one down too. _He thought, Sirius now had a book of smart comments he has said over the past year.

"Seriously Lily and guy doesn't like to stay hung up on a girl who keeps rejecting them for too long."

"But he liked me for four year!" exclaimed Lily

'Well Lily, you just put your finger on it. Four years. If a guy can't get the girl he loves after four years, you tend to move on. And after you harshly rejected him from kissing you, that was when he decided that he had lost you forever and has just come out of bachelor hood (Which he has been in since you so rudely rejected him I might add) to go out with that girl cough man," _You know, with all the smart stuff that I'm saying these days, I'll need a bigger book! Oh and for those who reckoned that James has been single all the time he was hung up on Lily. Your wrong! Dead WRONG! When a guy likes a girl he doesn't go out with anyone so he's considered taken. _

"Thanks for making me feel _SO _much better," Lily snapped and left the table to walkout of the hall.

"But Lily, if you like James, why not tell him. He's probably just trying to make you jealous with that blonde toy!" Kayla yelled after Lily, and the whole ENTIRE school went quiet and turned. Including James and his blonde toy.

"Thanks for being such a great friend Kayla," Lily muttered and walked out of the Great Hall, porridge free, but that had been replaced with humility and heart ache.

"Was that Kayla who yelled out?" Remus asked and looked up from his novel in surprise.

"Yup" said James and popped his bubble in shock (_Mental note: Don't start chewing gum till after breakfast)_

"What was that all about Jamsie?" Lyndsay asked as if she had just come out of a daze.

"Oh nothing, just the girl that James has liked for the past 4 years has finally decided that she likes him," Sirius announced as he plonked down on the other side off James as Kayla had run out of the hall to go and find Lily.

"What!" they all exclaimed except Lyndsay who just said

"That bitch. Trying to steal back my Jamsie poo!"

" It was probably a stunt," James said as he had convinced himself to come to this conclusion.

"Nuh mate, what Kayla screamed out about Lily liking you was true. (not the part about the blonde toy)" he added hastily because Lyndsay was giving him her best evil glare "Your lucky you guys only got the shortened version,"

"Are you sure she didn't think it was the truth?" Lyndsay asked Sirius sweetly.

"Well she did think it was true, except I told her that you weren't because you're a man!"

"Oh, ok. As long as she doesn't think I'm a toy. Coz I'm not," she said and started making out with James right then and there on top of the Gryffindor table. She went to rip of her shirt when all the guys started screaming

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"Oh get off me you slut!" James yelled and pushed her off and she landed on the floor on top of, you guessed it, the 'Evil Bagel'.

"OH NO! MY HAIR, YOU IDIOT NOW I GOT BUTTER IN MY HAIR! OH.MY.GOD! AND MY NAIL! OH.MY.GOD!"

"That's not all you got in your hair" Muttered Sirius under his breathe, he was watching the maggots crawling in her hair. The maggots that he planted in the bagel. The maggots that he intended for Lily to eat, just as one last prank.

Lyndsay ran out of the Great Hall screaming, and everyone else turned back to their breakfast to check whether there were maggots swimming in their cereal or hidden in their toast or bagel.

"That was, umm…..well, interesting" Said Remus slowing putting his book down.

"She likes me! She likes me!" sung James

"Well, she must or she wouldn't have jumped on top of you like that." Sirius pointed out.

"No you ding dong, Lily!" Said James whilst doing a little victory dance.

**A/N: DRAGONSRGORGEOUS07, WISHFULWINGS13 and MOONLIGHT HONEYSUCKLE are my heroes! Lol, Dragonsrgorgeous07 gave me some words, heroes is my new word…**


	7. FINALLY! FINALE! MUHAHAHA

_Disclaimer: I don't own no one, no one owns me, I am trying to make a rhyme for this disclaimer so It sort of needs to end in tree._

"I forgive you my Jamsie poo." Said Lyndsay as she joined James in the common room that night butter and maggot free.

"Go away." replied James

"Yeah Sirius baby, go away let me and James talk." Said a totally clueless dumb blonde, aka Lyndsay

"OH.MY.GOD! LYNDSAY! WHAT IS THAT CRAWLING IN YOUR HAIR!" screamed James

"OH.MY.GOD! IT MUST BE A MAGGOT! FROM BREAKFAST! OH.MY.GOD!" screamed Lyndsay as she ran out of the common room

"There was nothing in her hair" whispered Sirius when Lyndsay had left

"I know, I just said it to get her away from me."

"She will probably come back you know and say 'you are my hero Jamsie for finding that maggot in my hair'" said Sirius in a complete imitation of Lyndsay, he also added the hair flick for effect

"Never do that imitation again Sirius!"

"Oh, come on Jamsie poo, you know you like it!" Sirius whined in his 'Lyndsay voice'

"Me and Sirius_ baby_ are going to go to kitchen to sneak some snacks, James, Lily's over there, I think you should go and talk to her." Said Kayla joining the conversation

"Sirius Baby, I like it" repeated Sirius as he held out his arm for Kayla to take before they strolled off out of the common room towards the kitchen.

James took a big breathe and walked towards Lily, who was sitting on one of the sofas near the fire doing her potions homework. He sat down on a chair next to her.

"Go away James. I already feel humiliated enough as it is. I don't need you and your little blonde slut of a girlfriend here to make me feel worse," she snapped without looking up from her essay.

"I'm not here to make you feel bad. And her name is Lyndsay. Besides, she isn't here. It's just you and me," he said and moved closer to her.

"Yeah, you, me and the entire Gryffindor house and I bet that slut of a girlfriend of yours is somewhere in here" snapped Lily and moved away from James.

"GOD LILY YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL!" he cried defensively. She looked up.

"Well, there you go! Defending her! God James, just leave me alone!"

"LILY!"

She ran out the common room, dropping all her books and notes.

The whole common room was silent, staring at James. He picked up all Lily's books and notes and ran out the room after her.

James paced the corridors of the school looking for Lily, he finally arrived outside an out of order girl's bathroom, he could hear the faint sound of weeping. He went inside. A ghost appeared in front of him,

"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU, YOU BOY! THIS IS A GIRLS BATHROOM. AND I DON'T WISH FOR A BOY TO COME IN A START BULLYING ME!" screeched moaning mertle

"I'm sorry, but is Lily in here?"

"JAMES GET YOUR UGLY ARSE OUT OF THIS BATHROOM!"

"LILY!"

"GO AWAY JAMES!"

"BUT-BUT LILY!"

"GO AWAY!"

James followed the sound of Lily's screaming and weeping to a locked cubicle.

"Lily, come out." Said James softly

"James, I'm warning you. Get out of here right now or I'll hex you!" she cried through the closed door.

"Lily, I'm not going. And you can't hex me through a door. Anyway, I'm coming in," James stated and when to run the door down when a small voice cried.

"JAMES! Did it ever OCCUR to you, that I might be a little BUSY in here!!"

"Oh, uh yeah. Course, crying," he said then heard the sound of a toilet flushing.

Oh.

He then heard the sound of the door unlocking and came face to face with a very red Lily. Whether she was red from crying, or from anger, humility, or from pushing too hard James never found out.

He lent forward, and she leant back.

"Uh, James. I'm not unhygienic like you. Could I please wash my hands?"

"Lily, I've come all this way to find you to see if your alright and all you do is shun me!" he exclaimed as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Forgive me. I'm just a little appalled that you went out with LYNDSAY!"

"Duh, to make you jealous. The truth is, I never gave up on you. I just left you alone because I couldn't stand to be rejected by you again. Lily, you broke my heart. I love you. I can't live without you," he said softly and brushed a tear away from her cheek.

"James, you know how corny that sounds don't you?" Lily asked him

"Yep! But it's true…" James said trailing off "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE SIRIUS!?"

"Sirius?" Lily laughed while saying this.

"Oooops" said Sirius before running out, A few seconds later he ran back in "You got that first kiss yet James?"

'Shut up Sirius" hissed James

"First kiss? You haven't been kissed yet?" asked Lily laughing slightly, before she kissed him.

"I have now" he whispered

Lily and James walked into the common room hand in hand, The whole common room, starting cheering,

"Finally" said Kayla as she passed Lily

_They never found out why Sirius was in the girls bathroom….._

**A/N: THE END! I had help with the last two chapters by Moonlight Honeysuckle, hint hint, read her stories! Well please review, DRAGONSRGORGEOUS07 and OPUNGO are me heroes! Lol. Well, thanks for reading, and REVIEW!**


	8. Clearup

Heyhey Peoples, now jsut to clear things up about James' first kiss well,

uno how it says James hasn't had his first kiss,  
and Lily gives him his first kiss,  
but earlier in the story it says Lyndsay was making out with him,   
WELL, he **didn't** kiss back to Lyndsay, so technically, that isn't counted as a kiss, becasue he didn't kiss her...yeah,  
well i thought i would explain that, if you don't get anythign else, review and tell me! lol.

_--Missyblackk_


End file.
